


Pretentious

by accidentallybroken



Category: Original Work
Genre: Random & Short, Song - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken
Summary: Maybe I'm a little pretentious...





	Pretentious

**Author's Note:**

> A low-quality short song/poem thing.

****

Maybe I'm a little pretentious

Maybe I'm not quite right

I'm probably kind of crazy

I hope that you don't mind

 

And I'm hoping that you'll have me

'cause it was only ever you

And I'm hoping that you'll have me

'cause I don't know what to do

 

I know that I'm not pretty

Or as smart as I try to be

and I know I'm pretty awkward

And I act like I see

 

And I'm hoping that you'll have me

'cause it was only ever you

And I'm hoping that you'll have me

'cause I don't know what to do

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism appreciated.


End file.
